bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaman
History An unnamed Native American shaman who raised and adviced young BraveStarr on an unidentified planet or moon. The people of their Tribe discovered a great, power. Unfortunately the evil, self-absorbed, treacherous, aggressive, mean, pushy, emotionless, determined, earnest, stern, testy, abrasive, mysterious, prissy, erudite, diligent and efficient Stampede also desired it. Shaman encouraged his people to protect their power plant at all cost, a decision he soon came to regret. A heard of gigantic Broncosaurs attacked the tribe, spitting flames from their mouths and laserbeams from their eyes. Shaman had to use all his magic to face Stampede in astral form. But when Stampede threatened to attack young BraveStarr, Shaman was forced to reenter his own body and protect the boy. And he is also known as serious, humble, aspiring, mature, accountable, noble, wise, optimistic, understanding, rational, stoic, hard-working, affectionate, meticulous, altruistic and nice. Stampede managed to gain the powere he seeked and the tribesmen made ready to fled the planet in Totem-pole shaped rocket ships. But the power plant's energy proved even too powerful for Stampede to absorb, and as he expelled it, he destroyed his own horde of Broncosaurs and the entire planet. All but one of the escaping rocket ships also went up in flame, leaving Shaman and BraveStarr the last of their tribe. From that moment, Shaman could never forgive himself for what his actions had cost. When their rocket passed through a newly formed set of stars, BraveStarr was unexpectedly granted four Spirit Animal Powers. Stampede has also managed to survive and chose the planet New Texas to build himself a new base of operations similar to the one he had on the planet of the Tribe. Shaman sought out the planet to face his archenemy again. Knowing his rocketship would have to make a crash landing, Shaman put his young ward in suspended animation and ejected his emergency capsule into space, in range of a Galactic Marshal Space Station. That way he was ensured that the marshals would find BraveStar and take care of him. Shaman gave BraveStarr one half of his tribe amulet to know him by if they ever met again. Once BraveStarr was safely off the ship, Shaman used his magic powers to draw several asteroids from the field he was passing through to cling to his statship to form a wall of protection. Despite of this, the ship began to burn up upon entering the planet atmosphere and kept gaining speed as it shot down towards the barren land. Because of this great speed, it bounced off several rocks and landed upright atop a mountain peak. As the lava cooled and cracked, parts of the ship became visible again, standing tall and proud on top of the mountain peak like a giant totem pole made of rock and metal. Shaman miraculously survived intact, but the strain had turned his hair completely white, whereas before it had been black with only two streaks of white. He served as an adviser to BraveStarr. On rare occasions Shaman has demonstrated extremely powerful magic and during the Christmas special, a rendition of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, he served as the three spirits. BraveStarr sees Shaman as a paternal figure since he (BraveStarr) never knew his real parents, and this was occasionally exploited by the bad guys. While the Shaman rarely expressed it, he was known to view BraveStarr as a son. He lives in a towering animal-carved mountain called Starr Peak (in reality the remains of his crashed star ship, covered by cooled magma), under which is a large Kerium deposit. In the episode, The Price, he appeared to Brad when he was faced with a dilemma in which he can't stop Jay from destroying himself, but won't sit back and let it happen either. The movie BraveStarr tells us that The Shaman and Stampede do have a history, and that Stampede is the primary reason Shaman has moved to New Texas. Raising BraveStarr When he was raising BraveStarr, Shaman acquired a small amount of the Dingo medicine and gave it to the boy to make him immune against the Fever Flower. (Call of the Wild) Although Shaman rarely interacted with anyone other than BraveStarr, when young Jay Olman became addicted to Spin, Shaman briefly transported himself from Starr Peak to Fort Kerium to speak with Jay's best friend Brad. Brad already knew who Shaman was and trusted him. (The Price) Behind the Scenes Shaman was voiced by Ed Gilbert. Appearances * BraveStarr - The Legend * Episode 05: Kerium Fever (moral only) - Shaman appeared during the moral segment to explain the episode learned in this story. * Episode 12: Big Thirty and Little Wimble - BraveStarr asks Shaman for help, who reminds him of an argument BraveStarr once had with a friend when he was young. * Episode 25: Wild Child - When BraveStarr called upon Shaman to ask for help in dealing with Zarko the Hunter, Shaman told him to show Zarko the way of love instead of violence. * Episode 47: The Price - Shaman felt evil approaching and instinctively knew someone young was threatened. He transported himself to Fort Kerium to offer Brad advice. * Episode 56: Call of the Wild - BraveStarr telepathically contacts Shaman to ask for help when the entire town suffers from the Fever Flower's illness. Shama explains that the Dingo Llama makes the only known cure, which BraveStarr and Wild Child received as a child. * Episode 65: Strength of the Bear - Shaman sent BraveStarr on a quest to regain his Spirit Animal Powers. Once BraveStarr entered the Badlands, Shaman was unable to keep track of him with his Spirit Vision. Category:Heroes Category:Characters